ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 12: Let The Fireworks Begin!
(On top of the Empire State Building, Jaddo and Worjo watch as one of the raspberry rhubarb pies spew out of the pienado, missing him. He fails to get his chainsaw working.) * Jaddo: Ah, shoot! (He tries again and again, but couldn't start it up. Suddenly, a figure appears. it's Brena and Sharka, holding wands. As the shark comes towards them, they slash it with Sectumsempra, slicing it open.) * Jaddo: I like the look. Where did you get that? * Brena: I got some help. (Meanwhile inside, Menla and Graki were fiddling with some wires attached to a large barrel which reads "DANGER: FREON". Jaddo and Brena witness it above.) * Menla: Alright... black to black. Yeah. * Sharka: You got to do it now. * Menla: Red to red. * Worjo: Are we good to go? * Graki: Yes! * Jaddo: Then come on down. Hurry up! (Menla and Graki leave the barrel behind and descends down the ladder.) * Jaddo: Alright, you guys have to get downstairs. (Menla snaps a wire down.) * Brena: Jamie, I'm not going! Please. * Worjo: Take her downstairs I'm going to blow up the top of the building! * Brena: No, I'm not gonna go! * Jaddo: You got to go! * Graki: We're not going anywhere! * Worjo: Go now! Take her down! (Jaddo pulls and disconnects the FREON barrel wire.) * Jaddo: Menla! It disconnected! See if you can hook that up. * Menla: Got it. (She tries to connect it.) Come on, baby. Alright. * Worjo: You got it? * Graki: Yeah, we're good! * Jaddo: Then come down! * Menla: I can't, Jamie. The cable is too short. We have to stay here and hold it. (The twister continues to swirl around the Empire State Building. Menla struggles to hold the cable as Jaddo grabs his chainsaw.) * Worjo: Ready? * Graki: Bring it on! * Jaddo: Three. Two. * Menla: Let the fireworks begin! * Jaddo: One! (A bolt of lightning hits the top of the Empire State Building. Electricity flows as Jaddo strikes the wire on the chainsaw.) Argh!!! (The barrel explodes, launching Jaddo and Menla into the pienado. Menla was splattered by pies until Orrin saves her with her violet ring, then creates and two shark constructs to rip Darlene in half. Jaddo continues to spin in the pienado. The people on the ground and Jaddo’s friends watch as the pies and sharks start to fall from the air. They run into the fray and start grabbing their weapons from the trunks of their cars. Maska slices one shark with his sword. Cullin spears another one. Teyro, Halka and Milal shoot down more sharks and some pies with rifles. Grimic slashes down a shark. Nosoo slices open another a shark with a shovel. Superman watches from The Daily Planet as the pies and sharks continue to fall. Jaddo falls from the pienado and grabs his chainsaw by the handle. He slices through one shark and plunges towards an oncoming Promise Pie. He flies into his mouth and saws his way out, but covered in yellow filling. He spits it out and yells, but his chainsaw gets disarmed. The people at the comedian show on stage scream in terror.) * Man: Stay calm. Stay seated. (A raspberry pie splatters him. Worjo grabs one and throws it away. Allison Lang Catwoman crushes a hammerhead shark with her high-heel. Meanwhile, Vaughn and Martin Brody, his dad, have got a bottle of some sort and two water guns.) * Martin: This is a great idea, Vaughn. * Vaughn: Yeah, thanks, Dad. (Vaughn squirts the bottle. They ready their water guns. Meanwhile, Graki and Orrin, who has rescued Menla, kill two more sharks, one each with a shovel. Vaughn and his father squirt their water guns, which spray fire, at the pies.) * Martin: Yeah! Suck it, sharks! (The people run as a flaming shark falls onto a truck. The man with the pitchfork spears a shark. The dwarf man revs up and throws three chainsaws into the vortex, killing four sharks. In the "Today Show", Denat plunges a sharp spear into a shark.) * Denat: We're still on? * Al Roker: Yeah. * Denat: I want to thank you for watching the "Today Show". We now resume our regularly schedule programming. (stabs the shark again) (At the Empire State Building, Brena and Sharka come out, looking for Jaddo.) * Sharka: Jamie! (Jaddo and the shark continue to fall. Brena and Sharka watch, horrified. Finally, with a slice and a poke, the pie and the shark Jaddo is riding on spears itself on the antenna of the Empire State Building.) * Sharka: Jamie! (Jaddo looks at the damaged pie, then at Sharka. The people below applaud.) * Jaddo: Are you OK? * Brena: What about you? * Jaddo: I'm OK. I need a weapon. (More pies continue to fall. Jaddo reaches into The Promise Pie's mouth, grabs a gun and shoots down the remaining pies until he ran out of bullets. Soon, New York City, aka The Big Apple, was saved.) Category:Pienado 2: The Second One Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes